Harrison LeFay
by DestroyPeace
Summary: The LeFay's have been gone since Morganna herself for almost 2000 years, what will happen when her quiet yet deadly son returns? Dark Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Harry is a wizard no one has seen since the great LeFay times, how will the world coop with this sudden take over?**

**Dark Harry, I do not know yet what shall become of him.**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

It has been many years since one dared try to even consider being the heir of the LeFay vault, yet here was somebody that the Goblin Director would never thought to even know about it.

The boy was scrawny, there was no denying that, not to mention short too. However what caught the goblin's eyes was the boys own eyes. Sure it wasn't the untamed black hair nor the scar on the right side of his forhead, no he was afraid of his eyes.

The eyes, Ragnorock could only be described as one thing to the goblin. The killing curse. There was no other shade that they could be described as. It was not a forest or a grass green. No, the goblin felt as if he was staring at death itself, and if all possible he wished he would never have to see this child ever again.

"Mr. Potter, you must under-" At once he was interrupted by a sound. He was not being interrupted by the boy at all, not a sound was coming out of him. He did not speak, he did not make any sound from a gruff or a snort. This sound was coming from the Director himself.

He did not feel it, yet if he remembered anything from the LeFay's it was almost certain death for making them mad. He started chocking and blood started coughing out from his mouth. The boy from what the goblin could see was smiling.

After the blood started going all over the next place than came the snapping of bones. By now the director was crying out in pain. Lastly was a curse in which he had only felt one other time. The Torture Curse. He never heard any sound come from the boy and yet no one else was in the room. His guards had taken a lunch break and he felt that he could take care of a child. Clearly he was wrong.

Than it stopped, there was no blood on the ground and yet he knew he felt it coming out. Same with the broken bones, he slowly got up from his knees and he felt no pain anywhere. Had it been his imagination? He knew it wasn't, their was no possible way with the pain he felt.

"Director I am a LeFay and I would appreciate if you called and respected me as one, or surely you would wish that the pain had been more..._Permanent."_

Ragnorock felt as if he was staring at the next dark lord. This one was different than the last one however. The last one was demanding, got angry easily and murdered anyone that made mistakes. This one had a calm demeanor to him and knew he was better. He had the confidence that most people did not have and if he asked someone to do something, it wasn't an ask. It was a command.

"Also Director I wish for you to do something, if that isn't to much of a problem of course?" He asked in a polite tone. The said goblin just nodded his head absently, hoping to not be in pain once again. "Wonderful, I wish to be blodd adopted, into the LeFay family. My mother, warned you of this many years ago did she not?" Once again the goblin nodded. The boy waited and he got the message. He beckoned the boy forward. A portrait opened and a vault appeared and the goblin looked around for anyone slightly hoping someone would come to his rescue. His hopes did not get high however and he sighed before opening the vault.

There alone was a table and a wand on it. Another thing however was on the table that was the main reason for coming here after all. A vile stood proudly in it's dark corner on the table. Ragnorock had not seen that stool in two thousand years when his father had put it there.

The shaky goblin walked over and got on one knee and put the vile in front of the boy while staring down. Usually there would be a ritual for this sort of thing however LeFay wanted her heir to have it special.

The boy grasped the vile and opened it to stare at it's contents. Blood was in it, however the boy felt something else in it. He was thinking, his mother said it would not be as easy and simple as he would think. Drinking it was out of the question, it was said her blood was poisonous and even he wanted to shiver at the thought of that.

The boy looked back at the table, the table or more of a pedestal to show off some grand achievement was in it's mighty glory. However the trunk or base of the pedestal was to thick for such a thing.

He than looked at the wand next to it and noticed it was not really what it said to be. It looked like some cheep fake than a real one.

He looked at the open vile in front of him and he had only three options, drink, pour or throw it at Ragnorock and make him drink it.

"Mother you smart woman." He almost smiled at her antics. However he did not, showing emotions was for the weak. He was not someone that was considered weak especially in front of someone else.

He turned to Ragnarock and smiled at the goblin and the goblin showed fear in his eyes. He was afraid, no not afraid but terrified.

"Show me the actual vault Director, though I say lovely try and wonderful poison though I daresay you wished for me to die." The boy kept a straight face yet looking at his eyes you could understand he was amused.

The goblin now looked frightened. If Morganna knew he pulled a stunt like that he would be murdered instantly. He ran to the opposite wall and bowed now daring to look at the boy in fear of going through the same pain again. The boy walked to the wall and put his hand directly in the middle. A sense of pain came over the boy but he did not dare respond out. Emotions made people weak, no one should ever show it unless they would want to be made a fool out of themselves.

Inside was a ritual chamber and at once they both got into position. They both knew what was about to happen and at once they started. The ritual was a circle filled with eight points, something was on every spot however it was not explained what was there. They were in a sense invisible and it was to be kept that way for the next heir.

The boy had gone unconscious during this the goblin noticed however he could not do anything. The goblin's had lost a deal to the LeFay's and thus no goblin could ever hurt a LeFay for the rest of history.

Once the ritual was over the goblin waited and turned around. Even if this day would go down in history, rules had to be followed.

"Give me a mirror." A voice growled at the Director and at once the director handed one over before turning around.

The boy looked mostly similar to the one before him early. The scar had gone away with his skin looking paler than before. His eyes had once again changed however, the killing curse was still there however the pupil was scary looking. It was white on the inside and he looked more like a seer than a wizard.

They walked back to the room that they were once in earlier and walked to a black chest that did not fit the room to began with. Beckoning the boy forward, he walked over to find two contents in the chest.

"The black card you see is for Olivander, give it to him when you are ready for a wand though I highly doubt you need one. The pouch has all your contents of your vault in there. To get your ring it is in your vault and your pouch cannot be lost." The boy nodded before grabbing both, tucking the card in his pocket and grabbed the ring before putting it on. He felt the magic doing it's tricks before it finally latched on and the magic disappeared before he felt more powerful than before.

He nodded to the Director one last time before leaving. The Director left his position before getting some muggle whiskey.

"Goodbye my Lord, and may all your enemies fear you for life."

Exiting the bank, a boy walked towards the wand store that the Director said to go to. Inside it was a damp place with a couple lanterns all over the place. Wands were showing and an old man was smiling.

"Ah! Here for Hogwarts to aren't you lad?" The boy nodded slowly and showed the card that he had gotten earlier. The happy man once turned even more excited but at the same time a little fearful. Lost in his own thoughts, Olivander got the wand and returned to the boy.

"Before I give this to you, I must ask your name in order for you to receive the wand." This of course was a lie but he wanted to know who the boy was before he gave away his most prized wand.

"Harrison, Harrison LeFay." The old man nodded before giving the wand to him.

"This wand was created by Death's tree Mouri along with it's contents of Hell fire frozen over and the Grim's snout that was cut off by Morganna herself." The boy nodded and grasped the wand the man had given to him in the box earlier.

The wand was mostly in a blood soaked wood color with streams of green and black. It looked poorly made. Only a fool would take it as poorly made however. Magic felt like it was pouring out of it.

"This is made from blood of her enemies isn't it?" The boy, now known as Harrison asked the shop keeper and he responded with a nod. When the boy went to pay he got rejected from the shop keeper and said it was a gift from his mother.

He got a trunk from his mother earlier that day and got all his school supplies. He even got some books from new to date hexs and curses. He even got a new book on his mother and her nemesis so she would get a kick out of it.

The last thing he had to go get was his robes at the shop before he went back to his mother's tower and got ready to leave.

He entered a shop called Madam Malkin's and what he saw almost surprised him. A perky lady that owned the shop dragged him away almost immediately.

"Hogwarts then?" Harrison nodded and she left getting everything he needed while measurements went to work.

"What house do you wrecken you'll be?" A voice came from his side. Harrison looked to see a young blond kid with pale skin. He looked sort of cocky and he had the demeanor of a Lord and a leader.

"Slytherin of course. The rest of the houses are to pathetic to be true." The boy nodded in acceptance.

"I am Draco, Draco Malfoy, what is yours?" The boy looked curious. Stack thought that this could be a potential ally in the future and wanted to make it so.

"For now, you can call me Harrison, but I am afraid that my time has run short. I must return to my mother before she gets antsy and burn down the alley." Right as he said this Draco nodded and not mere seconds after that the Madam came back and handed Harrison his robes.

Harrison went home eager to share with his mother the new curses he had learned. Especially on his way to see the goblin Ragnarock.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Update dates are random and crazy. Do not bother asking me to update though with a story as crap as mine I don't know why you would bother.**

**I would appreciate it if someone could help me with describing things? I need help on that sort of thing, thanks.**

**Onto the story.**

**_Weeks Later_**

Harrison looked at the train station with disgust. Anyone walking by however would never notice the difference with the child because after all he only looked to be the age of 11. However anyone else that could see wisdom, strength and experience would know this child was something else.

Harrison had entered the train station early hoping that no one else would get here early enough for him to be on the train. However that was not the case. People were excitedly running around getting ready. Children were all happy to be able to be taught magic but Harrison only saw it as pathetic. Anyone could learn on their own time, many were just too lazy to do so.

Walking out from the fire place, Harrison walked straight to the bright red train and looked at it in disgust. Green was such a better color, or blue. Blue was a very lovely color. However Harrison believed bloody Gryffindor's painted the entire thing.

One other small thing, or problem according to Harrison was the amount of mudbloods that were surrounding the place. He looked at this with even more disgust as people that had never seen magic before were surrounded by it for the first time in their life and had no idea what to do with it. Well they had to learn somewhere he supposed but they could have learned at the Ally, not at some pathetic train station.

Throwing his bags in the train compartment, which he found pointless however his mother _insisted_, that he acted like a normal student hiding out until his fourth year when preparations were going to be made with him and his mother.

"Look its Rose Potter!" Some crazy kid yelled throughout the entire train station and immediately everything went silent. Than people started yelling and Harrison couldn't help but put a silence charm on everyone before walking inside and finding the first empty compartment knowing that the others would soon be opened.

Before he left from the house in which he and his mother stayed, he got a journal from his mother in which they would be communicating throughout the entire time he was at school doing school. He wrote a quick note saying that he was on the train and even though it only looked to be a complete scribble it was in fact elegant cursive handwriting that no one else could have perfect no matter how many years they tried.

Him and his mother had the strangest relationship, perhaps it was the fact that his mother was also his mentor or it was perhaps the fact that his mother was as indeed as the stories sad and truly was crazy. What most people did not know however that she was a seer and that it was drove her crazy. A seer saw parts of the future however a true seer can be able to see the entire future at any given time. She knows her fate and yet cannot change it and that all together was perhaps the worse curse possible.

He went into his bag pulled out a book that his mother had given to him two hours before. He was already almost finished with it. Depending on the fact that he went through books faster than should be considered possible or the fact that it didn't matter was up to other people.

He finished the book before the train was taking off and he almost wanted to sulk about it, he would take a nap however he knew there was not enough room on the train and for that reason he decided he would try and scare anyone out he did not deem worthy. Except mudbloods, no he would make sure they would burn on a stake and he would laugh evilly at what would be happening to the pathetic bunch.

"Excuse me?" Slowly and creepily Harrison turned his head to the door of which a boy was looking deathly terrified. The boy looked like a nine year old more than an eleven year old. He had chubby cheeks that any mother would love and he looked as if a bed time story was the only thing he wished for right now. Harrison however would only give this child a nightmare. "May I sit here?"

The boy had manners and that was good, however he did not want this boy now. He would get him later however, this boy was powerful indeed despite the fact he looked like shit on the side of the road. Harrison smirked that even the devil would have to comprehend exactly if it was supposed to be good or bad. "If you wish to die, you may otherwise leave and don't come back for a couple years… Understand?"

The boy was scared shitless now because of the growing smirk Harrison had with each passing word of talking. So almost at once the boy left Harrison felt content at being in peace.

His peace however was soon not to be outlasted as a familiar blonde came rushing from the way that the other boy had just left. At once Harrison wanted to groan but he knew better to. He knew that his mother was somewhere watching somehow and he did not want to be screwed over at what was to happen.

Behind the blond headed boy were two fat ogres. Harrison decided to call them Dumb and Dumber though it was to be decided later who was who.

Draco came in and at the moment that he saw Harrison he smiled and sat down. Harrison would have been indifferent about that except Harrison noticed both sat on either side of him. Draco did not look happy about that at all but did not say anything about what they were talking about. After a couple minutes Draco finally told the two to shut up and looked over at Harrison.

"Harrison what a pleasure to meet you, I would like to introduce you to-"Harrison soon cut off the boy from speaking from what he was about to say.

"Dumb." He pointed to the smaller of the two, more likely to have had the bigger brain, "Dumber." He then pointer at the fatter of the two. At this both of them shot up and looked angry at what Harrison had just said to both of them but Draco just sighed somehow knowing this was going to happen.

"Goyle, Crabbe, both of you sit down, he is just trying to rile you up." He pointed at the skinnier one and then the fatter one showing who was who. The only reason Harrison called them that is because they were blind followers and blind followers were the stupidest in his book.

"As I was going to say, now that I have the introductions down, would you like to join us in our carriage?" Draco asked looking at him without blinking. Harrison could hear the cracking of the other two knuckles and rolled his eyes at their pathetic ness.

Harrison who had shades on and was looking out the window turned to Draco ignoring the looks that the other two were giving him. "Why?" He did not need the explanatory after that, he was sure it could be explained to him otherwise but still Draco stood trying to show his superiority over the situation that he clearly did not have.

"I won't lie, my father felt your power and has asked that I became friends with you and get you to the dark side for when Voldemort resurrects." Harrison thought to himself about the honesty that Draco was speaking. He knew Draco had taken a risk, a risk well worth it but he needed Harrison and Harrison knew it. He knew Harrison would play a major role in the next war no matter what side he was on.

Harrison nodded slowly before getting up. As Draco walked out both Dumb and Dumber waited behind watching Harrison. Harrison knew that they were waiting for him to leave and seeing that nothing bad would come from it he walked out first.

What Dumb and Dumber didn't plan on happening is that Harrison locked the door upon them and shut them inside the compartment. Casting a few more spells he made it look like they were playing wizard chess… and not trying to get out.

Satisfied with the work that he had done, he caught up to Draco. He didn't run but he did walk slightly faster, keeping a pace that kept his stature and shape, he didn't want mother getting mad after all.

When Harrison finally caught up, Draco was just about to open the compartment door when he hesitated and looked at Harrison.

"Where is Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco asked him, Harrison however acted like he didn't hear what Draco said and he sighed. "Where is Dumb and Dumber?" He asked once more, looking into Harrison's shades.

Harrison just smiled mysteriously before turning toward the compartment door. Draco than spoke out one more time, "You don't speak much do you?" Harrison if he heard made no sign at all and Draco than decided to open the close blinded door.

Inside was actually quite lit up than what the outside door with the window opened allowing the sun into the compartment. The compartment looked more like a living room with comfortable chairs and couches that could easily fit the entire compartment.

Draco decided to walk in first, still trying to be the boss but even he knew that when Harrison was in the room, that was impossible.

Draco than spoke up, "Everyone this is Harrison, he will be a Slytherin soon so I expect we all treat him as a friend." Everyone that had looked up to see Draco talking and paid attention but there were two in a corner that kept on talking. Both were off in their own world talking and talking and both would clearly be beautiful.

The one on the left had silky blond hair, not white like Draco's but it was still blond enough to be well, blond. She had striking blue eyes and she had an aura around her that said not to mess with her.

The other one instead of blond had black silky hair. She had an elegant look to her and she also had an exquisite aura to her. There was on major difference to her than the other though, instead of blue striking eyes she had bizarre greens eyes that actually looked slightly scary, to Draco at least.

Draco would never admit this to anyone but he had a slight crush on the blond. Draco looked at them, "Daphne," The blond one looked up, "Blaise, we have a new person that will be joining us in Slytherin, I invited him to the compartment, this is Harrison, he's a pureblood, or so he says."

Harrison looked at Draco and once again smiled mysteriously and the shades didn't help. A Girl that had black curly hair and looked like a pig yelled out, "What's your last name?"

"Well Pig, may I call you Pig? It sounds appropriate, any who you will find out at the feast." The girl that was called Pig got really angry at that statement while the others in the compartment fell silent.

The one called Blaise laughed at the comment but quieted down when she noticed no one was laughing with her. 'Pig' than got up and looked at Harrison in the shades. "I am Pansy Parkinson, and I have a lot more power than I am sure any of your parents ever will so I suggest you take it back you. I bet you are just some filthy mudblo-" She than screamed, she screamed as if nothing else mattered and she fell to the ground clearly unconscious.

Harrison, acting as if nothing happened took her seat and decided to pour himself some tea that was on a table next to his.

Everyone never saw him do anything but they all knew he had something to do with it but they kept quiet. They did not want to go through what Harrison did to her.

The train ride went mostly uneventful, well at least Harrison would call it uneventful. The others were too afraid to speak really and went into their own small conversations. They all watched him as carefully as they could without him noticing but he noticed the entire time.

Out of everyone though, only one actually liked the 'new guy' and that was Blaise, she never out right said it but Daphne who was talking with her watched the scene with interest.

All anyone knew really about Harrison was that he hated being called mudblood, and he liked wearing shades. Oh he was also quiet according to them and only spoke when needed to but then again no one ever really talked with him other than Blaise.

Soon the long hours of the train ride had passed and Harrison, much to his sadness and also the asking of everyone but Blaise, 'woke up' The Pig.

As soon as she woke up she sat on the couch and looked out of it, looking at Harrison fearfully and deciding not to get on his bad side at all.

After they had changed and looked upon the ludicrous station they walked outside where a 'Big Oaf' which everyone agreed to probably out of fear. He took them to a boat where everyone got on the creaky boats carefully, hoping not to tip over. Even Harrison looked at it in disdain.

Half way through they heard a drop of water and everyone freaked out at the sound which Blaise had wickedly grinned at.

"Relax," Harrison begin, "It's just a giant squid, nothing to be afraid of." The Oaf looked at Harrison in a new light and smiled at him with bright eyes as if he had just made his day.

When they finally crossed the lake everyone ran out of the boats tripping over one another and which Blaise might have tripped Draco half way through, something that did not go unnoticed by Harrison.

Finally they got to the castle and Harrison waited patiently while the Deputy Headmistress explained to them what they could have seen when they got in and told everyone to be quiet.

Finally was the moment everyone, even Harrison was waiting for, walking into the doors of Hogwarts. "What house do you think you will be in oh great one?" Harrison looked over to see Blaise looking at him with eyes trying to pierce his soul.

"Oh pathetic one, I think I will be in the house with the darkest name after all, it is where my mother went." He said looking back at her evenly.

She frowned, "Those glasses need to go off, they make you look stupid, and by the way who is your Mother?"

Harrison smiled once again mysteriously and she didn't know if she should have been afraid or angry at the context of how he showed it.

Once they entered the Great Hall all the muttering shushed up quickly. Everyone wanted to see where all the first years went into. When the Sorting started with a hat singing some credibly opening speech Harrison decided to look at the teachers he would have and see if any of them were fit enough to teach him.

He only found two out of them all, a human-goblin that excelled in dueling and a potions master that was a brat to the kids which he could tell just by looking at them.

Suddenly the hall went quiet and Harrison cursed himself for not paying attention and he was about to go up than he noticed Blaise went and sat on the stool. He knew why because of her heritage that she spoke with Daphne about earlier and she was immediately was sorted into Slytherin.

One by one the kids went away before Harrison was all by himself. The Deputy Headmistress gasped at what she read, probably Harrison's name and ran to the old looking Headmaster. Whispers than broke out all over the hall as people muttered to one another wondering who this kid was after all. Even the group he sat with on the train was watching with interest.

The Headmaster looked up and looked at the boy with shades and nodded to the one with a paper. Trembling the old woman looked at the name once again and the hall quieted down.

The two names that she would speak would forever would change the course of history of all of Hogwarts forever and ever. That name would then be known as

"Harrison LeFay."

**There will be a time skip of either 3 years or 7 haven't decided yet.**


End file.
